GayBIRDS
by Utaka.Izumi
Summary: Kukai, Naghiko, and Ikuto belong in the popular boys band GayBIRDS and are holding a concert! Their fans, Rima and Utau won tickets. Of course, girls never travel in even numbers so THEY DRAG AMU ALONG! Amu, a social NEET/otaku, agreed but... WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP!
1. Ch1: Charanami!

It was a great sunday, beautiful weather (to stay home and play ouroboros, watch kimi ni todoki, or even kdrama), a relaxing (deadly) sunshine, and yet, I, hinamori amu, am fated to go to the world's most obnoxious place ever- GayBIRDS' concert.

Because my 2 best friends, Hoshino Utau and Mashiro Rima, are absolutely having a crush on the band members Ikuto and Naghiko they went full dive in writing 1000 mail entries on the premium 'seat' and won the front row, including me.

Back to the present, I am located in a stuffed auditorium with loud rock music blasting my ear drums to death (unlike the other 10000 fans getting an eargasm) not to mention being pushed and swayed since others were 'dancing' to the beat. As a person with the ADW symptom I have a regular NEET and the meter of my patience for tolerating outernet already broke.

Just as the last song they were performing reached to the last verse, my sanity resurfaced as well as my hope. Just 5 more seconds before I dash out.

5..4..

"HEY FANS HOW WAS THE CONCERT?!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

fml

"GUESS WHAT?!"

The crowd continued screaming their lungs off.

"WE'RE EACH GOING TO PICK A GIRLFRIEND RANDOMLY FROM ALL OF YOU!"

"Omigosh I can be Kukai sama's girlfriend!"

Utau shouted, "IKUTO OPPA SARANGHEYO!"

All the four dudes closed their eyes and one by one...

Naghiko pointed at a familiar short blonde and winked. Rima immediately swooned.

Kukai took out a soccer ball out of nowhere and threw it in the same direction. It hit Utau in the forehead and she passed out, in shock.

I sighed, _It seems like they have a fetish for blondes hair. I got this._

Lastly the leader, Ikuto, opened his attractive shimmering blue eyes and I was drawn in. However, I saw a trace of a smirk and an ominous feeling pitted in my heart.

"And finally I claim the pink haired damsel in distress."

wait wut.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME." Unknowingly, I felt the words come out of my mouth and I covered it. But it was already late.

* * *

><p>It's been three days since the concert and Rima was blabbing about her one sided love 'mutual' relationship. Good for her, at least she's in a good mood. On the other hand, Utau whined like a little girl upon recieving Kukai's number. He seems chill for a boyfriend but greedy Utau... -.-

Nothing happened between me and Ikuto which is fine except I doubt it'll continue for a long time because of my luck.

Seriously it's the equivalent of Hayate's...

Snapping out of my thoughts, I bid a 'bye' to my friends as we switched to different train lines. Just as the train arrived something ever so quick snatched me in the air. My fear of height dawned in but my mentality kept me from screaming so instead I closed my eyes shut. I felt my heart and brain dying against the wind but it wasn't strong like a storm or rather...

"Ikuto?!"

He raised a cheeky smile barely lesser than a smirk and continued jumping higher and higher buildings. Just as he slowed down his pace, I glimpsed, unfortunately, downward, and screamed. Suprised he dropped me and gravity was plunging me to my dead end.

_Dear god please don't let me crack my skull I still got to finish Akame ga kill and delete my history browser..!_

At that moment, time stopped and my hands, as if controlled, made a snapping pictures motion and I murmured softly as if I did this before, "My heart unlock."

At that moment I was surrounded by pink flash and I literally transformed into wearing a feminine shade of pink cheer leader outfit. Wierd but once my feet hit the ground I jumped back up again, this time higher than Ikuto. Unexpectedly this was so much fun. I stared at the big world in front of me at amazement and I could see Ikuto gaping at me.

_Shit just got real._


	2. Ch2: what the actual fuck

Sorry for the unupdate the entire week . school xp on a happier note, the winter break is gonna come soon! and i can get my Drawing tablet :D (i do anime/kawaii drawings plz check them out on paigeeworld sukieissushi)

My transformation felt slow but my school uniform changed to that of a cheer leader. Not the popular bitch kind but OMIGOD SO CUTEEEE

Besides my anime/manga addiction (plus a lil kdrama), my only feminine trait is loving kawaii. With these thoughts in mind, I started day dreaming about by future as a cosplayer. _Maybe a secret cafe maid like maid sama? i would look supa kawaii holding a rilakkuma plushie..._

I noticed Ikuto looking at me like wtf and i smiled evilly. I jumped to the other side of the train track and poor guy didn't bother chasing me.

_Looks like I'm free of a relationship for now ;p_

Before I could go home however, a series of weaboo reporters flocked me.

_well fuck_

"OMIGOD DID YOU JUST TRANSFORM?!"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

fufu "mahou shoujo Hinamori Amu, at your service, nyan~"

Amu: it's one thing to be a cliche lover of a popular boy bands like EXO but did you just make me have a contract with kyubey?~!

A/N: i dunno I just add pointless parodies people are'nt even gonna get. Besides its supposed to be a what the fuck fanfic

Amu: DON'T MAKE IT THAT WAY JUST COS SOME REVIEWER SAID SOOO~~~~!-!


End file.
